Father's Love
by A.N. Goh
Summary: Suigintou's point of view as she watches Rozen finish making Shinku. My first Rozen Maiden fanfic; it's a oneshot, so yeah. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Rozen Maiden belongs to Peach Pit, which I do not own.

Note: This is my first Rozen Maiden fanfic, and I hope you enjoy. I would like it very much if you reviwed, but if you don't...oh well.

* * *

"_**F-father? Where...where are you? I can't s-see you at all. I can't see you..." **_

A small angel vision rested ahead of the doll, sitting on a brown chair. The Master's hands were hard at work, holding onto something-a treasure. His head was bent down, his flaxen hair falling down and left unkempt. His clothes were not the cleanest, and his face was wearied by nights without slumber. The Master cared not for these things as he put all his concentration on his _magnum opus,_ paying no mind to the quiet, scared being behind him. Only to the beauty he beheld in front of his eyes did he mind, eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes narrowed as he made sure every part was perfect.

"_Father! Please, I can't find you! Please..._" The voice that yelled in her mind a few seconds ago became weak as the owner felt the walls crumble around her. _Why has father forgotten me?_ She asked, her head resting against the hard wood of the shelf, and she shivered as the cold wind hit her. _Why? I love him. So why won't he look at me?_ This particular doll was not clothed; she was not cared for; she was not loved at all.

Her hands gripped onto the edge of the shelf as she pulled herself in to look closer. Lo and behold! There the true angel vision sat. There was the one who was destined to be Alice. There sat someone who Father loved and adored and put all his effort into...The dejected doll looked away from the newest creation, trying to cry but failing. There was nothing she could do right! She was a failure. She was...

But her thoughts were shattered as she looked upon the creation again. Soft golden locks were on her head, falling magnificently, as a red cap graced the perfectly formed head. What seemed to be velvet made the beautiful dress she wore, the angel vision, and a large green ribbon adorned her poised neck. Two roses decorated the angel vision, one on her lovely red cap and another slept in the middle of her ribbon. Her lovely black shoes, so polished, so refined-the other doll nearly began to cry again, but couldn't find the tears. She stared at her sister's-she didn't deserve to be called a sister-eyes, so handsome a shade of blue as you ever did see; so much emotion in one who wasn't even fully born yet. Not until she had her Rosa Mystica.

The doll looked at the angel vision longingly, wanting so much to be in her place; not for the lovely looks she had, the splendor of her clothes, or the other lavish gifts spent upon her. No, what she wanted was more precious than that. It was the only thing the doll ever wanted, and she knew she would never get it. She was trash. She was worthless. She barely deserved to belong inside of the Master's workshop, let alone be...

_I just want to be loved by you, Father. Nothing more. I don't need anything more. Please..._ Again her thoughts were silenced. The Master stood up, leaving the angel vision on the table. The doll stared and stared, and that stare was full of anger. She reached out to grab for her, to strangle her. She pulled her hand back and whimpered, clawing at the wood that made up the shelf. _No. Father loves her. I...Father would be unhappy. _She blinked as the Master came back, holding something in his hand. What was it? What else could he give to this extravagant being? What?

A golden brooch.

The doll trembled with bitter feelings of hate, jealousy, anger, sadness, perhaps even happiness; it just couldn't be helped. This doll; this stupid, adored doll gained everything she ever wanted! Everything that made up her dreams! This doll had more than she could ever think of having, and now she had not only this, but Father's love too? How?! Why?! She was hysteric as the Master continued to fasten the ornament to the angel vision, unaware of the others presence. Or maybe he just didn't care. The notion hit her hard, and her hysteria stopped for a moment. _Father knows about me then. He just...he just hates me. I'm refuse; worthless, useless, scraps that aren't worth anything._ She watched in complete and total silence as the Master picked the angel vision up, carrying her to another shelf. The shelf where those destined to become Rozen Maiden were put.

The doll watched as he smiled at all the things he made, all of them without fault, so ideal. He was such a perfect creator. On the far left side sat a somewhat chubby doll, though this only added to her cuteness, with grey curls, and a smiling yellow clasp in her hair. Her clothes were fully yellow, but not gaudy at all; just happy. The one beside the first doll was beautiful in her own right. She had dark brown hair, which fell in soft ringlets behind her, with an green elegant dress that was even longer than her lengthy hair graced her, and a pretty little bonnet encircling her head. The one next to her seemed to be her twin...brother? Perhaps. Whether it was a boy or a girl, it looked just right. The doll wore dark blue clothing, and it was easy to see that it fit perfectly. The hair was short like a boy's, but they were Rozen Maidens, and therefore all female. But ignoring that, she turned her gaze to the very last one. The one that Father had spent so much time making. She was pretty, wasn't she? So full of worth and love and...and...

The doll stopped moving for a second. She had no heart, so there was no heartbeat to be heard, but she felt as if it were there, beating so quickly that it would come out of her chest. Her eyes crossed the room. Father was gone! He had disappeared all of a sudden. The doll paid no mind to the others in the room. She had to focus. She would do anything to get to Father, no matter what; nothing would stop her. Not even the fact that she was incomplete. _I may be worthless, but I love Father more than anyone here! I...I love him! Even though I'm just...junk._ She began to claw her way forward again, this time falling onto the floor. She looked around, and speaking for the first time:

"F-father? Where...where are you? I can't s-see you at all. I can't see you..."


End file.
